


I Deserved It

by EmeraldLight



Series: Hey Hey You You [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Alternate Ending #2 in the HHYY series - read this quick fic for a Dreville ending that has angst and accusations of rape
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Hey Hey You You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I Deserved It

**Author's Note:**

> Only read this ficlet if you're prepared for angst and Dreville! If you want a happy Drarry ending, check out "I Can Do It Better", alternate ending #1!

Harry groaned, rubbing his face before running a hand through his hair, making the already unruly locks look all the messier. A week earlier he had been treated, if that was the word he wanted to use, to quite the display - Malfoy had done a song and dance aimed directly at him, trying to coax the brunette into dumping Ginny and dating the blonde instead.

The conversation with Ginny had been incredibly awkward, the ginger haired young woman demanding to know what the bloody hell was going on and had Harry been cheating on her? It took quite some time to calm her down, especially since Harry had opted NOT to tell Ginny about Draco sucking him off. Granted, he had originally thought it was Ginny.

And so Harry found himself approaching Malfoy in the Great Hall, wand at the ready. Draco glanced over his shoulder when several of his housemates had rapidly motioned towards Harry’s approaching form.

“Finally come to give me an answer, Potter?” he asked with a smile, though his upbeat attitude was quickly replaced with unease as he eyed the wand being pointed towards him.

“You are disgusting,” Harry all but spat at him, gripping his wand so tightly that sparks started to flicker at the tip. “Putting on that ridiculous show… after what you did! How dare you!” Draco took a step back, though he quickly found himself pressed against the Slytherin table, the bench seating nearly causing his knees to buckle.

“I should report you,” Harry continued, his voice rising as his anger continued to escalate. Several students had stopped to see what all the commotion was, and the Slytherin’s Draco had been chatting with had moved to their feet in response to the negativity.

“Potter…” Draco eyed the wand, swallowing hard. “I know what I did was wrong, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done it, but I did, and I can’t take it back…” Harry loomed over the blonde, the sparks coming from his wand increasing as his grip tightened further.

“You don’t deserve to be walking around, Malfoy,” Harry grit his teeth, though when he took a step back, Draco thought that everything was doing to de-escalate.

He was wrong. Turns out Harry could fight, and wield his wand, in either hand, because before Draco could make another apology, the brunette drove his fist into Draco’s nose, shattering the bone. The blonde fell back against the bench, blood pouring down his face as Harry turned and stalked off, leaving a stunned student population in his wake.

Someone gently pressed something soft against Draco’s nose in an attempt to stem the bleeding and after several minutes, Draco was able to clear the tears from his eyes, he found Neville Longbottom kneeling in front of him, using his robes to stop the bleeding.

“It looks really bad,” Neville spoke softly. “I should call a teacher…”

“N-no,” Draco shook his head, though his words were muffled.

“He nearly obliterated your nose,” Neville tried again but once more Draco shook his head. Harry absolutely could have reported him for rape, or at the very least sexual assault, but he hadn’t. The least Draco could do was not say anything. Other students would probably speak up but unless Draco himself admitted to the incident, he knew Harry wouldn’t get in trouble.

“Let’s at least get you cleaned up,” Neville sighed, moving to his feet and offering a hand to the blonde. Draco didn’t understand why the other boy was being so kind but accepted the hand and rose on shaky legs, his face (and front of his robes) covered in blood. He felt his stomach leap a little as Neville wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him steady as they headed for the Prefect’s bathroom - Draco was a Prefect, after all.

The two were silent for quite some time, even as Neville tended to Draco with surprisingly caring hands. He didn’t comment when Draco started crying, even before Neville reset his nose with a quick spell, nor did he break the silence as he carefully stripped the blonde of his robes and button down top.

This wasn’t the bully he knew from their first few years in school.

This wasn’t the teenager who rolled his eyes and scoffed at him during potions class.

Standing in front of him was a broken male who was clearly holding something inside him that was causing a lot of grief. And it clearly involved Harry Potter.

“You know,” he started, speaking quietly as he carefully cleaned the blood from Draco’s face. “We aren’t friends, and you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to, but if you need someone to listen, I’m here.” He knew he could have spelled the mess from Draco’s face and clothes, but something inside him told him that Draco needed to be cared for. He doubted the Malfoy family was nurturing in any way.

“I deserved it,” Draco all but whispered, never meeting Neville’s eyes. “I did something abhorrent and I should have been sent to Azkaban.”

“Did you kill someone?”

“No… but it was nearly as bad…” Grateful that Neville didn’t press him for more information and yet feeling the need to tell SOMEONE, Draco spilled the beans. He told Neville exactly what he had done and how, at the time, it hadn’t felt like he was doing something so utterly wrong. But it had been, and it was eating him from the inside out.

“You seem to be learning from your mistake,” Neville spoke softly, gently cupping Draco’s cheek and lifting the other boy’s head. He would rationalize that he was ensuring he had mended Draco’s nose cleanly and was checking to make sure it was straight, but at the same time, he wanted to make eye contact.

“Now is where you grow,” he pressed. “Now is where you become the person YOU want to be, not the person your family wants you to be. You’re legal now, so fuck what they think.”

“I don’t know how to be anything but a Malfoy…” Draco told him, his eyes still glassy with tears, his breath catching as he struggled to keep from breaking down completely.

“You will always be a Malfoy,” Neville told him. “But you don’t have to be THAT kind of Malfoy. You can be whoever you want to be.”

“They’ll disown me.” There was no holding back, Draco’s shoulders heaved before he began to sob almost violently, the ferocity startling Neville.

“Then you’ll move in with me,” the brunette said without thinking, wrapping his arms around the blonde and holding him tightly. He didn’t care that his robes were now stained not only with blood, but tears and mucus. He stood there for as long as Draco needed, rocking gently and stroking Draco’s long hair.

“It’s going to be okay… starting over is hard, but you have me, now. I’m going to help you through this, I promise…”

Change is never easy, but having someone there to hold your hand (if needed) and support you makes all the difference.


End file.
